


scheherazade

by rinnosgen



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cutting, F/F, POV Marceline (Adventure Time), POV Second Person, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 你以為愛情很棒，你以為愛情很美，但現在你累了，所以你在找尋不需要你去爭取的愛。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	scheherazade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [scheherazade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391576) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen). 



> 請留意tags。

你以為愛情很棒，你以為愛情很美，但現在你累了，所以你在找尋不需要你去爭取的愛。你為愛掙扎了好幾個世紀。你為了Simon與吸血鬼戰鬥，你為了界線與daddy戰鬥，你為了自己與Glob明白是什麼的東西戰鬥。現在你累了。Mommy的愛是你不需要去爭取的愛，可是mommy離開了。你再也找不到那樣的愛。

沒錯，Finn的愛是你不需要去爭取的愛。他的愛很自然，Jake的也是。噢，Bmo的也是。但那不是會燒灼的愛。現在你累了。你累壞了。你想要會燒灼你腦子和骨頭的愛，如此一來你或許可以暫時忘記你累了，如此一來你或許可以記得你或多或少還活著。

因此你出現在Bonnie的房間， _嗨Bonnibel_ ，讓她對你丟檯燈，對你丟馬克杯，對你丟她伸手可及的所有東西，不過王冠留在原位。你的太陽穴流血了但是沒關係。你累得不在乎了。她攻擊你你沒有回擊。她與你搏鬥你的手臂被扭斷了。然後她把你壓到滿是碎片的地板。碎片在你背上刻畫。

_你哪裡來的膽子？_ 她手中有碎玻璃，碎玻璃抵住你左胸。 _這麼多年過去了，你哪裡來的膽子？_ 即使發怒她看起來依舊美麗。你在她身下熱起來。

_你為什麼來？_ 你想告訴她你來的原因，但是她把你掐得好緊所以你只能抽氣。那也沒關係。反正你不是來這裡說話的。事實上你正希望她會不準你說話。

_你想要什麼？_ 她問。 _不要給我說話的機會，_ 你想。 _拜託不要給我說話的機會。_ 令你失望的，她鬆手了。你像隻苟延殘喘的狗於她大腿間呼吸。乾掉的血液遮蓋了你左眼。你能感覺到脖子上的瘀傷在痊癒。

_不如妳告訴我妳想要什麼？告訴我妳想要的我就告訴妳我想要的。_ 你試著討價還價，因為你清楚這只會讓她更惱火。 _我打賭妳想要的鐵定不少。畢竟，妳是位受欲望驅使的女人。妳就只會拿，拿，拿，跟不屑。_ 一記耳光。口內有鐵的味道。你肯定是咬到舌頭了。

_我想要進入你，不是進入你心臟。你心臟以外的任何地方。進與出，進與出。觀賞你的肉體痊癒。進與出，進與出。觀賞你殘缺接著再次完整。_

_真巧，_ 你大笑。 _我也想要妳進入我。既然我們都想要，妳會很好心的放進來嗎？_

_我不知道，Marceline。_ 一個拳頭在你髮中，拉扯。你差點拱起背。 _你可以求求看。_

_妳覺得妳比我厲害。_

_因為我的確比妳厲害。_

_那麼我不完美也沒關係了嗎？_

_你可以嘗試變完美，但你永遠不可能達成。_ 她抓住你的下顎，強迫你張嘴。

_說出口否則你什麼都得不到。_ 你伸出分岔的舌頭。一塊碎片在表面書寫。你沒有縮回舌頭。

_說出口。快呀baby。說出口，_ 她玩笑著催促你，你的舌頭卻受錮於她的支配。你什麼字都說不了。然而在你心裡，你反覆說著 _拜託妳拜託妳拜託妳拜託妳拜託妳…_

_你闖入統治者臥室的行為很調皮。_ 她放開你。你口腔的滋味又鹹又怪。

_你讓窗戶大開的行為則是很粗心。_ 玻璃的邊角磨蹭著你的耳朵輪廓。

_也許是個陷阱，你不認為嗎？要引誘某些自作聰明的生物而實際上他們除了帶著被折斷的翅膀離開以外什麼都做不到。_

_生物指的是妳？_

_生物指的是你，_ _Marcy baby_ _。_ 你的耳朵失去感覺了。這是一個沒有盡頭的遊戲。假如你還想繼續玩你可能就得花掉另一隻耳朵。

_好吧，_ 你嘆氣。 _妳_ _贏了。滿意嗎？_ 一個得意的笑。可是玻璃已經割進去了。溫暖的血液滴落。滴答。滴答。滴答。她低頭親吻你，吻你的方式好似她擁有你，好似她擁有你的每一個部分。好吧，如果是她先開始的，那麼Gob詛咒萬物，她可以得到你，至少今晚可以。

_Mm-mm_ _，不准碰我。_ 她揮開你的手。 _放在你頭上。我的地方，我的規矩。何況我還在生你的氣。_

_我也在生妳的氣。_

_你就氣你的。_

而她說她不開心是認真的。一根或兩根手指斷了。你的叫喊換來毆打。玻璃的尖端刮著你軀幹。 _想像這是我的舌頭…_

_所以妳的吻像刀刃。妳親吻起來像是在捅人。_

_閉嘴，我在賦予意義。_

她劃開你再扒開你。瘦巴巴的手指。黏糊糊的手指。血淋淋的手指。扳開。進入。密合。扳開。進入。密合。一個不可破壞的循環。眼皮倦了。 _不，sweetheart，我在動手時看著我。_ 你的頭被按入水中。她進行得甜蜜又有條理。你終於不必說話了。不講話了。不吵架了。感覺就好。感受很好，只要感受是好的感受。而無論Bonnie對你做什麼感覺都很好。那麼這便是愛了。這是不需要你去爭取的愛。愛總是在那裡。她總是在那裡。你只要曉得是哪裡。


End file.
